Betrayed By the One You Love
by waterdiva2014
Summary: What happens if Zach has to hurt Cammie? Will she remember her life and her love? And if she does, will she forgive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all

Cammie's PoV

"That's not true, Gallagher Girl. You know you care about me."

"No I don't Zach." I said clinging to my cover with my last breath.

"Just give in Cammie. You know you want to."

"No. You aren't like this Zach. The Zach I love wouldn't even consider doing this. If you kill me you've betrayed your country. Think of all your training. Is this really what you were trained to do? Turn your back on the ones that trust you? Don't do this!" I tried to reason with him. Ever since my almost-kidnapping I had my doubts about Zach's loyalty. This just proved it. He was a double agent. Of course I would fall in love with the bad guy.

Zach's PoV

Leave it to Gallagher Girl to try to change my moral standards when I had her cornered and my gun was trained on her chest. She was right. I didn't want to do this. She wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with the wrong person. Here I was trying to fulfill my orders, orders to kill the girl I love, yet she could see into me. I had my orders and if I didn't kill Cammie, the Circle of Cavan would kill my parents. I knew I had to make a choice.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

I had let my gun drop off her chest. I re-aimed it at her. "I'm sorry Cammie. I love you. But I have to do this."

"Zach don't do this! I love you! Zach listen to me! Zach! Zaaaaaach!" I heard her plea. But her pleas went by my deaf ears.

I pulled the trigger. I looked away but I heard Cammie's scream. I looked back. I had shot her in the shoulder. She wouldn't die right away- but she would bleed to death. I quickly turned around and started to walk out of the room- Cammie still tied to the overturned chair.

"Zach! You can't just leave me here! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" she screamed because of the pain. " Zach! Zaaaaaaach!"

But I had already left.

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

It's been a year since I left Cammie in that abandoned building, bleeding to death. My parents are back. But I am not happy. I betrayed my country and my love. I am nothing. I feel nothing but pain.

_Wake me up _

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up _

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Frozen inside_

_Without your touch_

_Without your love_

_Bring me to life_

**A/N: Kind of depressing ending, I know. But I don't know how to make it happy!! Review and please add if you have any ideas. I don't want Cammie to be dead. HEY! miracles can happen!**

**Gratzi- M**


	2. Chapter 2

Nurse's PoV

"Save her!! Do whatever you have to!" Someone screamed at me with blonde hair and a Southern accent.

"Well I have one method but it may have some serious side effects-" I tried to tell them.

"I don't care! We're her best friends! Just save her!" Another friend of the victim yelled at me who looked like a Greek goddess.

"Fine I will but I need you to sign some paperwork and such-"

"I'm Macey McHenry. My father's the senator of this state so we can worry about paperwork when our friend's not DYING!!" The last of the three friends said to me.

Jeesh. Harsh crowd. "Fine but I'll need you to leave the room before we can start helping your friend." They stiffly walked out of the room crying. I turned back to the victim and looked at my clipboard. _Cameron Morgan_. "It's alright sweetie. You're gonna make it. Just hold on. Everything's gonna be okay." I reassured my unconscious patient. But in my head I thought, _will it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short but I had NOOOOOOOOOO idea what to do. I totally got this idea while tanning in my backyard (Don't laugh me!!) so I don't kno if it's any good. But review pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!! And this chapter is to explain what happened to Cammie… enjoy (:**

Cammie's PoV

It's been almost a year since I got shot on a mission and almost died. I can't remember anything within the months leading up to the mission but my friends tell me everything that happened when I ask. I remember my relationship with Josh, my fleeting moments with Zach whom I haven't seen since he kissed me in the grand hall and left, and my graduation from the Gallagher Academy, and a couple of missions. The doctors who took care of me explained to me that something can trigger my memory back. So I am just living my life hoping that I can find a trigger for my memory and those lost months to return to me. Macey, Bex, and Liz told me they were my backup on the mission where I got shot and they found me almost dying in a warehouse. I went into a coma and had massive surgery done to me. I was released from the hospital only four months ago even though the mission was a year ago. The surgeries were risky with risk of several side effects. One effect that you probably guessed is memory loss of the period of the injury. Oh yeah and did I mention I look completely different? All of the different chemicals and such the doctors put in me to keep me alive "sent my pores to raging again" says Macey. Over my 6 month long stay in the hospital my looks completely changed. Now I am, as Bex says, "drop dead gorgeous and can put even Macey to shame." Oh the joy. Don't get me wrong, I love being pretty but it makes my job a lot harder. I mean- how are you supposed to tail someone unnoticed when that person keeps asking you out for coffee? So that's when CoveOps lessons kicked in. Whenever I tail someone I always use disguises, ones that make me look like average Cammie again. But sometimes I use my looks to get me into parties and such. And it was in one of those parties I saw him, the boy who kissed me, protected me from kidnapers, and then disappeared from my life. Of course, technically, it wasn't him. It was him in the disguise of a crazy haired man. I want to talk to him so bad; maybe he'll trigger my memory with something. I look over to the man I am keeping tabs on, he's drunk and getting drunker. Well I got time. I walk over to Zach and prepare for the encounter.

"Hello!" I say in an Australian accent. "Have we met before?" I tease him.

"No. I don't believe we have. I'm James Solomon." Ohhhh. He doesn't recognize me. But why is he using a fake name? _Well now I can have some fun!_ I thought. _Payback for all the times he tricked me and "played" me with his "Spy" line. Tehehe!!_

"Nice to meet a handsome young man like you, especially since I don't know anybody here so I'm lonely." I say putting my best flirty tone and face on. "I'm Melanie Parks but you can call me Mel." _Ok- where did that name come??_ I thought while mentally slapping myself.

"Nice to meet you to." James *cough* *cough* ZACH *cough* *cough* said."Would you like to dance?" he asked as a new song started.

And I said the one truthful thing to him that night, "I'd love to…"

**A/N: OK I wrote 2 chaps in a day so yall owe me!! Jk jk! But seriously. I had like no idea what to write about. Brain… hurts… from thinking…. In summer…. *keels over and dies* tehehe! Hope you like it but since I wrote it so fast I want reviews!! Hey- I'm greedy!!! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not Ally Carter. Boo-hoo.

**A/N: I really really really need help deciding what to do next in the plot so review and suggestions would be SOOOOOOOO helpful. So this chapter is basically going to just… stall… but don't be mad me!! This one may not get the plot very far (idk if it will- I write "by ear") but at least u'll get Zach's PoV of what's happening to his not-so-great life. Enjoy! –M**

Zach's PoV

The chief wanted me to come to some stupid party and "enjoy myself" after the successful mission I just completed. This was his thanks for saving the world… again. It's also his version of getting out of giving me a raise. He thinks he can win me over by getting me into an exclusive party where half the people are the best spies and the other half are the best (like the best at being the meanest) criminals. So yeah this party is so relaxing- having to watch your back all the time. That's when I noticed her- a goddess. Who was smiling. At me. And as she started to walk towards me there was something familiar about her, but I just can't place it. Hey, maybe I saw her on a mission, considering most everyone here is a spy/criminal.

"Hello! Have we met before?" She seemed to tease me. She had a very real sounding Australian accent.

"No, I don't believe we have. I'm James Solomon." I said smoothly. I surprised myself. I didn't know I was still a lady charmer ever since… Cammie. Since I killed Cammie, the love of my life, I haven't looked at a woman twice, maybe that was what was surprising me about this woman. That I was actually _interested_ in her. I mean, yes, she's beautiful but in my eyes she can't compare to Cammie. _Stop it, Zach. It's your fault she's not with you right now._ Painful memories flashed through my eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

"Um, I think I'll take this one." I said pointing to a ring.  
"Oh that will look lovely on any lady's hand!" the salesman said as he wrapped the ring for me. "Good luck, tonight!"

I smiled a thanks at the kindly old man. I slid the ring box into the pocket of my tux and walked out of the door. _Tonight is the night. _

I get into my Porsche and start the drive to Cammie's house. I'm taking her out tonight and I don't want to be late. When I'm ten minutes away from her house I notice a strange black van following me. I swerve and try to ditch them but the gain on me, forcing me to pull over.

"Zachary Goode. Come out of the car with your hands up." Someone called to me.

I snorted. "Oh yeah. Or what?"

"Or else your parents die." The voice called back to me.

I froze. My parents? Weren't they dead? And then the door to the van slide open and I saw my parents tied and gagged sitting in the backseat with a masked man pointing a gun at them.

"Mom? Dad?" I whispered incredulously.

"Do what we say within the next 12 hours and no harm will come to your parents." The voice said. "Do you agree?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Just what I wanted to hear." And in that moment I seriously regretted my words.

*END FLASHBACK*

So that's how I killed my love the night I planned to propose. Of course I did propose, just with her tied to a chair and a gun trained on her chest. She fervently denied loving me. It still hurts to this day. But not as much as when I remember her pleas to spare her life and the look on her face when I shot her.

Wait how did I even get started on this rant? Oh yes the beautiful, mysterious young woman standing in front of me.

"Nice to meet a handsome young man like you, especially since I don't know anybody here so I'm lonely." She said in a flirty tone. _Oh, boy._ I better just play along with it. "I'm Melanie Parks but you can call me Mel."

Melanie, nice name but doesn't really go well with her features. You know how some people look like their name fits with them? No, u don't? Whatever.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to dance?" I asked politely.

She smiled at me like she knew some kind of secret about me *shudder*. And she said, "I'd love to."

I led her out to the dance floor and we started to dance. She was an elegant dancer. We talked about the usual random stuff during a dance until she said,

"So where exactly does the Blackthorne Academy call home?"

And I froze. I dropped her arms and stared at her. She look like she honestly wanted to know. Which was the problem.

_No one_ is supposed to know about Blackthorne. Well except for Gallagher and a couple random powerful ex-spies. And this girl wasn't a Gallagher Girl. I mean, she looked like she was a similar graduating year than me but I don't remember an striking beauties (except for Macey) during the exchange program. And I would have known if another person had been added late. I have my ways.

So I led (aka stealthily dragged) this girl out of the ball room, down a couple of hallways until I found an empty room.

And that's when I pulled out a gun.

"Now answer me truthfully. Who. Are. You.?"

She smirked at me and said, "I'm disappointed. I thought you would have guessed by now."

Okay this chick is wacky. How am I supposed to know the true identity of some insanely gorgeous girl I met like 10 minutes ago? I'm good, but I'm not _that_ goode. **(A/N: Get it?? He's not that goodE?!? Like his last name? hahahaha. Just to clarify he didn't mean it like that but I saw an opportunity to make a "pun" (well I think it's a pun anyway) with his name so I did. If u have a problem with that well TOO BAD!! Anyway back to the story!!)**

"What? Ok I'm getting sick of these games. It's my day off so I don't really have much patience right now. So I'm going to ask you one. More. Time. Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Aww. Now you know you don't want to kill me. Do you?"

That sentence just reminded me of another girl, another day, and another gun. I didn't care about my school's safety at that moment, or anything. I just put the gun away and ran out of the room.

I held back memories, tears, and emotions as I fled the party. Holding them back until I was safe in my apartment, alone.

I laid on my bed hours weeping.

_Gallagher Girl, I miss you…_

**A/N: ok!! I soooooooooo know where the plot is going know!! Please review what u think so far and I hope u enjoyed ur insight on Zach's side of the story!! AHHHH!!! I'm so excited! I soooo know at to write!! Ok so I want to see if I can get 10 more reviews and than I'll post the next chappie!! EEEPPPP!! So excited!! Hope u enjoyed!! Don't 4get to review!**

**Gratzi!**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not ally. If u think I am…. A) ur stupid and b) that's RELE flattering

**A/N: I kno I said I wud wait til 10 reviews but that seemed real impossible especially since I am super excited to write this chapter!! So here it is- earlier than planned. Hopefully it's long. We'll c cuz I have STUPID SUMMER HOMEWORK!!!!!!! GRRRR 2 all teachers who assign hw!! Anywho!!—don't u luv my stubborn streak? I got the will of a lion babYY!! *rawr* cough cough *meow!!***

_**IMPORTANT INFO OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE TOTALLY CONFUSED: u kno how Cammie said her name was Melanie but call her Mel?? Well never mind!! She said her name was Noremac but to call her Mac. You'll understand later this chapter.**_

Cammie's PoV

Wow Zach. You are one awesome spy. You can't even recognize your old "classmate". It kind of hurts considering I think about him a lot.

"Aww. Now you know you don't want to kill me. Do you?"

And all of a sudden I couldn't see the room. It was like my mind was separate from my body. My mind raced back to those forgotten months. Memories hit me like bricks. The memories flowed back to me like a raging river. All except for one. The memories seemed to stop at one night. That memory seemed to go like slow motion.

*MEMORY/FLASHBACK*

"_Hey Zach! You ready?" _Zach showed up on my doorstep in a tux. Wow. He looked- well amazing. I looked at my dress. I hope I'm fancy enough!! He looked a little nervous/sad/pained/depressed.

"_Zach- if this isn't a good time we can just reschedule. No biggie."_ I looked at him worried. He still hadn't said anything to me. _"Sweetie what's wrong."_

And all of a sudden his mood changed to happy. _"Oh nothin' Gallagher Girl. Let's go."_ And I started towards his car. _"Oh no. Tonight is a surprise."_ I laughed as he put a blindfold on me. He led me to the car and started rambling about random things.

"_wow. Something must be up for you to ramble like this. What happened to my calm, cool, and collected Blackthorne Boy I know and love?"_ I teased him.

"_haha Cammie. Very funny. Okay we're here but keep your blindfold on."_ With my superspy surroundings I could tell he led me into a large building. What wasn't surprising was the way Zach knew where he was going or the size of the building, it was that there was no sounds except for the shuffle of our feet and our breathing. I felt him set me in a chair.

"_Now can I take the blindfold off?"_ I asked, curious as to where we are.

But instead of a response I felt something being slapped onto my forehead and all my senses being pitched into numbness. What was going on? _"Zach? What's happening? Help me-"_

A couple hours later I came to my senses. I was still in the chair Zach had put me in but I was tied in. My blindfold was off so I opened my eyes. I saw Zach sitting in the opposite corner from me holding his head in his hands.

"_Zach. If this is your idea for a joke, stop it. It isn't funny. Let me go. NOW." _ I was loosing patience with this boy.

I saw him stand up. It's about time. I can feel my body stiffening up from sitting and being tied up for so long.

But that's when I saw the gun.

"_Cammie I love you. Will you marry me?"_ He asked as he pointed the gun at me. What was he doing? Is this supposed to be funny? Another Zach pulling a prank on me to admit my deep burning passion and love for him? I looked around the room but didn't see any bugs or cameras. That's when I looked in his face and realized he was totally serious!!

"_You're asking me if I love you while you have a gun pointed to my chest? What's going on Zach? Why are you doing this?" _But he just shook his head.

"_Cammie… the Circle of Cavan has my parents. I thought they've been dead for years but they've just been held hostage! They threatened to kill them unless I helped them. So I agreed. But you have to know that was before they assigned me to kill you. I have to kill you within the next 3 hours. It's the only way to save my parents. I'm sorry, Cammie. I'm just so confused. So before I do anything I need to ask you the question I was originally going to ask you tonight, Will you marry me? I love you, Cammie."_

I was shocked after his speech. I believed him but I didn't want to. I knew that he was desperate and on the brink of going into shock so he could do something reckless at any moment. I chose my words carefully.

"_The Zach I love wouldn't do this to me. He would have told me sooner and we would have planned an escape for his parents. He wouldn't propose to me at gunpoint. He would do it at some moonlight walk while wearing a signature smirk. Zach- this isn't the real you, right now. So I have to answer, no. I will not marry you."_

Shock crossed his face. Than hurt. Than a crazed expression. He was losing his sanity and I could see it. This situation is not going to end well.

"_You're just saying that to make me explode into a fiery speech about my undying love for you. I know you love me. Admit it."_ I shook my head. He screamed, _"ADMIT IT YOU DAM WOMAN!"_

I shook my head no, tears streaming down my face. _"No Zach. I don't. In fact, I HATE YOU!!"_ I screamed hoping he would just ditch me here. I struggled at freeing my hands that were tied behind my back. I knew I had an emergency beeper that would tell Bex, Macey, and Liz I was in trouble that had GPS in the jewel of my necklace.

I just had to keep up this game of talking back and forth a little longer as I felt the ropes around my hands start to loosen.

"_You know what Zach? I never liked you. It was all just a game to me."_

"_That's not true, Gallagher Girl. You know you care about me."_ He said back to me.

"_No I don't Zach."_ I said clinging to my cover with my last breath.

"_Just give in Cammie. You know you want to."_ He started to look like he was getting angry which is a bad thing for someone who is mentally unstable at the moment.

"_No. You aren't like this Zach. The Zach I love wouldn't even consider doing this. If you kill me you've betrayed your country. Think of all your training. Is this really what you were trained to do? Turn your back on the ones that trust you? Don't do this!"_ I tried to reason with him as he put a fresh pack of bullets into the gun.

"_I'm sorry Cammie. I love you. But I have to do this."_

There! I got the ropes undone. Now I just need to calm him and press the alert button on my necklace and everything will be okay.

"_Zach don't do this! I love you!"_ I tried to reassure and calm him. But I could tell he wasn't listening to me so it was time to panic. "_Zach listen to me! Zach! Zaaaaaach!"_

Pain. Searing pain shot through me from my shoulder as the impact from the bullet sent the chair overturning, landing on my arms. I heard the sickening snap as I felt white hot pain in both my arms.

I remember Mr. Solomon telling us at Gallagher that a spy keeps a cool head, no matter the situation. But right now, I was anything but cool. I knew the wound in my shoulder would make me bleed to death. The only way to survive this was, Zach.

"_Zach! You can't just leave me here! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!"_ I screamed as I tried to move my arms. I saw him walking away. NO!! He was my only chance! "Zach!?! Zaaaaaaaaach!!!!" I screamed but he was already gone. The pain in my shoulder, now accompanied with a pain in my heart (my heart was broken by Zach leaving me) made the pain in my arms seem bearable. I struggled untying the rest of my body. Finally out of the cursed chair I ripped a strip off of my dress and wrapped it around my heavily bleeding shoulder. That's when the panic hit me. I staggered out of the building to see where I was. I was in the middle of nowhere. No one to help me. I felt the lose of blood start to take it's effect as I fell to the ground and my mind started to slip into unconsciousness. My last thought was _the necklace!!_ And I pressed the emergency button on it and then fell into the blackness that had been waiting to swallow me.

*END MEMORY/FLASHBACK*

The flashback had only been at tops 20 seconds. I made it over to a wall before I slid down to a sitting position. Zach. I loved Zach. Zach had loved me. He had tried to kill me. The only boy in the world who had made me feel whole, loved, and special tried to kill me. He had abandoned me. Though many thoughts were flying through my head I could only feel pain, sorrow, and depression. I couldn't take the intensity of those feelings. I sat like that for hours. Finally I took a look at my surroundings. I was on a 3rd story room with a marvelous window overlooking a mountain range. One look at the windows and my deranged mind already had a plan. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running myself through the window. I felt the glass cut me, but it was worth it as I felt free while falling in the air.

_Wake me up _

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up _

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Frozen inside_

_Without your touch_

_Without your love_

_Bring me to life_

I don't remember the pain of hitting the ground. I just felt numb. I couldn't feel the pain or sorrow I had been feeling only a few seconds ago. And for once, I enjoyed the sensation of losing consciousness.

Zach PoV

I guess I fell asleep crying because I woke up on my bed with the clothes from the night before on.

"Ugh." Cammie… that girl last night reminded me of my Gallagher Girl so much. What was that girl's name? Noremac but call her Mac? What the heck? Either a) she had the WORST cover name, b) she was a TERRIBLE liar or c) the girl was unfortunately the child of wacko parents.

I can't believe I killed Cammie. Finding out my parents were alived, but kidnapped, and being forced to kill my girlfriend had put me into shock. I acted reckless and stupid that night. It was like I was drunk with pain and confusion. She had tried to be reasonable, talk to me, but I just hadn't listened.

I was a monster.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I need to eat my sorrows from my large ice cream selection and try to numb the pain by getting multiple brain freezes.

Unfortunately the brain freezes just made me think of the pain that I had put Cammie in. So I stopped shoveling ice cream and went to my living room and turned on my flat screen and started to flip through channels.

Soap opera about a guy who betrayed his girl. "NEXT CHANNEL!"

Sports- "well I can kick all their butts so NEXT!"

Weather-" who cares. NEXT!"

News-" Michael Jackson died, didn't kno the dude. So NEXT!"

News- "Local suicide attempt, crazed soul." Ah- my soul is crazed too so why not watch this.

"Local police got a call from a hotel where an exclusive party was held last night and found a woman on the ground in the back of the hotel. Apparently she had jumped from a 3rd story window. Not many details are certain surrounding the woman, only her name: Noremac Nagrom.

Wait- it's that girl from last night!!! This is just too weird! I need to call Grant.

I turn around to go find the phone but I see the reflection of the name that shows up on the screen in a reflection on a vase on a table.

Cameron Morgan

**A/N: I don't actually know if that could happen but just go along with it. Ok?**

I turned back to the screen to see the young woman being carried on a stretcher to a hospital. Through her unconsciousness I could tell something familiar about her. But from where. And than it hit me. From when I knocked Cammie out on _the day_ with a Napotine patch. She had looked so peaceful.

Oh. My. God.

"Cammie-" I breathed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! Review. And suggestions would be helpful cuz now I don't know what to do. I know it's kinda sad but it'll get better!! I promise!! Hope this is long enough for you!! Yay! 2 long chappies in a day!! Woot woot!! Thanks for the support and be sure to REVIEW! Seriously- I luv reviews cuz I need 2 kno whether the story's plotline is headed in the right direction.**

**Gratzi!**

**~M**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher series. Blah blah, blah.

**A/N: I like where this story is headed I just don't know what to do. I mean- will Cammie and Zach end up together or not? I really don't know right now even though I am a huge Zammie fan. Because seriously- would you forgive and love some guy who tried to kill you? Okay I admit if it was zach goode and I was cammie I would totally forgive him. But I'm trying to keep in character. So I'm gonna stall any major plot descisions. If u have suggestions that wud be helpful.**

**And the song I used this was Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. **

This is set 2 weeks after Cammie jumped out of the window. Bex has just got a call from a hospital in New Jersey.

Bex's PoV

Oh my god. What happened to Cammie? Why would she try to commit suicide? She was a mentally stable girl. She didn't know about Zach's trying to kill her. She didn't remember. …. She couldn't have. Could she?

But I forced myself to see the truth.

Something triggered her memory. I don't know what, I don't know when, I don't know how but I do know I need to be by her side in that hospital. I already kept so many secrets about her forgotten past and told so many lies that I need to do something, anything, to make her forgive me.

I jump in my convertible and start the long drive to a New Jersey hospital which they sent her to because her condition was critical and she needed special care.

Tears start streaming down my cheeks. She probably hates me now. I only wanted to protect her. I only wanted what's best. I wanted her to be happy; to not have to go through the kind of pain she suffered when her father died again.

"WHY HER?!?" I scream into the air. It's 6 am so not many people are out and about. Only a couple people give me weird stares.

Cammie was a good girl. She only broke the rules a couple times. Why did everything bad happen to her? Why didn't I tell her the truth?

Because I thought I was being a good friend. I thought of all those times Cammie comforted me, Macey, and Liz when we were at Gallagher. And I realized that a friend would have done what I did and told her lies to keep the pain away. But a _best friend_, like I was supposed to be, would tell her the truth and be with her through those times of pain, comforting her.

And making sure she didn't do anything stupid. Like jumping out of a window.

"UH! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!! Why am I such a terrible person!?!" I yell as I pull over on the side of the road. I slump into the passenger seat and cry.

I have to tell Macey and Liz. If they don't know already. I pull out my cell and dial Liz's number.

"Hello?" I hear a voice with a southern accent say.

"Hey Liz, it's Bex." I say, my voice thick from crying.

"Bex! Sweetie! What's wrong?"

"It's Cammie…" I tell her in a whisper. "Something triggered her memory last night. I don't know any details but she jumped, or was pushed, out of a window. She's been taken to a hospital in New Jersey." I said my voice rising with every word.

"I'm on my way."

"K. C ya."

See. That was what best friends do. They answer unspoken questions and are always there for you. And once again I failed that test to Cammie.

I dialed Macey's number, hoping this call would be no more painful than the last.

"Bex?"

"Yeah. Listen. Cammie-"

"I know. I'm at her hospital. Don't ask, it's a long story. I'll c ya in a little bit."

"K. bye."

I hung up and started the car again. Of course Macey knew. She was a spy. And a good best friend. She had wanted to tell Cammie the truth when she was released from the hospital but nooo, I just had to talk her out of it.

"I thought I was doing the best for Cammie! I thought I was right!" I screamed as I laid my anger out on my horn.

The car behind me flashed their lights at me. I sobered up quickly. _There is no way I'm gonna die without apologizing to Cammie._ I thought as the car swerved and forced me to pull over once again.

A man got out of the car and started walking towards us. I pulled the gun out of the passenger compartment just in case.

"Why hello there, British Bombshell!" And I got a good look at his face- Grant.

And I broke into fresh tears.

Grant's PoV

Bex, the strong, smart, beautiful woman I had always admired and secretly loved broke down into tears in front of me.

Um… what is a guy supposed to do in a situation like this? Comfort her? Ask what's wrong? No. That's not manly. But another good luck at my Bex told me I didn't care if it wasn't manly or tough. I wanted to help ease Bex's pain.

I gently pushed Bex into the passenger's seat and sat down in the driver's. "Bex what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

But she just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Relief washed over me, she wasn't hurt. But then what was wrong?

"It's… it's Cammie." Oh my god. Cammie died. But she interrupted my thoughts. "Zach tried to kill her a year ago. She went through massive surgery just to survive the wounds. She didn't remember what happened. And I lied and didn't tell her. Something must have triggered her memory because last night she jumped, or was pushed, out of a 3rd story window at a hotel. Now she's at a hospital and she's seriously injured. She… she might not make it."

Her words sank into my chest. Pain, anger, disbelief, and confusion washed over me. Why did Zach try to kill Cammie? Why-

"And it's all my FAULT!!!!" She screamed at me.

"Bex. That's not true. It doesn't even make sense."

"I should've been there for her. Told her the truth. Comforted her through the pain. But I wasn't. I took the easy way out and told her lies. I am such a terrible human being!"

"Shhh." I said trying to comfort her. I stroked her hair. "That's not true. That's not true." I whisper- told her. "You were trying to protect her. You were trying to be her best friend and keep her from pain. You didn't do anything wrong."

She just leaned into me and cried some more. Man! How many tears does this girl have?

"I have to go to her hospital." She said, trying to push me out of the car too.

"You are in no condition to drive." I told her firmly. "I'll take you." And I started the car.

"But… but what about your car?" She asked, confused.

"Eh. It was stolen anyway." She laughed at that.

"There's the Grant I know." And I laughed at that.

As we drove the long drive I tried to distract her by making jokes and telling stories. It worked pretty well. I was in the middle of this one story of how I pulled a prank on the head criminal mastermind of an agency I was after, when she fell asleep. She fell asleep, leaned on my shoulder.

"There, there Bexie. Everything's gonna be all right." I comforted my sleeping friend.

"And none of it was your fault." I said and kissed her forehead.

Bex's PoV

(Next Day)

We got to the hospital about noon-ish. I practically ran into the hospital and Grant had to jog to keep up with me. The nurse at the desk quickly told me which room Cammie was in after a couple threats and bribes.

I walked into the room to see Cammie, lying on a hospital bed unconscious, her skin a deathly pale color.

Macey and Liz sat on either side of her, holding her hands. They ran up and hugged me when I got here. One look at them told me they hadn't eaten or left Cammie's side in a while.

"Go eat you guys. Grant and I'll stay here." I told them.

"But you just got here." Said Liz halfheartedly. She was too tired and hungry to argue with me.

"Go." I said as I gently pushed them out the door. I turned back to look at the sickly girl in a hospital gown lying on the bed, one of the greatest spies of our time, but more importantly, my best friend.

I sat down in the seat Macey had occupied and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Cammie. So very, very sorry."

A nurse came in a couple minutes later. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, because I honestly still didn't know.

"Well she suffered from a serious concussion and loss of blood. She apparently had been lying on the ground, bleeding, for awhile before anyone saw her.

Of course she would. She was the Chameleon after all.

"Do you need a blood doner or anything?" I asked her, wanting to help Cammie any way I could. Even though the thought of a huge needle in my arm made the room a little dizzy.

"We did. But the same night we received her we got an anonymous blood donor. The person gave quite a lot of blood and almost was hospitalized himself for loss of blood."

"Really? Who?" I asked. Macey and Liz hadn't said anything about donating blood to Cammie.

"I'm sorry but the person asked for confidentiality. I can't tell you."

What? Who would donate so much blood to Cammie that they almost died doing it?

No one came to mind. Besides me, Macey, and Liz. But I'm pretty sure they didn't.

"It was pretty weird." The nurse rambled on. "This young lady has an unusual blood type."

**A/N: Ok. I know there's only like 3 types of blood. A, B, and O but just go along with it. Trying to prove me wrong just ruins the story."**

"We were all out of O blood when some mysterious person came by and donated theirs. Saved her life, that person did." The nurse said as she walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a couple hours for another checkup."

Ok this is getting annoying. Who could the donor be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay? Any guesses to who the mysterious donor is? Could it be Mr. Solomon? Her mom? Or a mysterious hobo?!? Will I tell you in the next chapter? I DON't KNOW!! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out more.**

**Okay sorry for that stupidity. I was in like the "Game show/cheesy tv show-y" mood. Hope you liked it! If you didn't I can try to fix it but I thought you would want to hear one of Cammie's friend's thoughts as to what happened. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!!! (:**

**~M**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all

**A/N: ****I know it's kind of confusing but this whole chapter is to tell you what happened when Cammie got to the hospital and such, since no one is gonna tell Bex any time soon.**

Doctor's PoV

*FLASHBACK*

"She's losing blood fast and we don't have any of her type!" A nurse told me. "What do we do?"

I looked at the cutup girl lying on a stretcher that was being pushed down a hallway in a crowded hospital. "Without the blood she'll die, that's for certain. See if you can find any donors or anything-"

"I can help." I was interrupted by a voice. I turned around to see a handsome young man. "I will donate blood."

"Do you know this woman?" I asked the man, suspicious. He was nicely dressed but he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"I'm an old friend." Oh. That accounts for his weird facial expression. He probably know she'll die.

"Well okay. I don't see why we shouldn't let you help." I said as I led him towards a room where his blood will be drawn and tested to make sure it's the right type. "And you are?"

"I'd like to make an anonymous donation, if that's possible."

"And why is that?" I asked, suspicious again.

"We… we had a fight a long time ago and I left her. But I still care for her."

"I see. I'll be back once the blood has been tested." And I left the room. "Hopefully his blood works or else she'll die." I muttered to myself.

*END FLASHBACK*

I stared at the girl, surrounded by her friends. But I didn't see the man who donated blood. He had almost died from lack of blood. But that blood saved this girl's life. *sigh* and to think she'll never know.

I walked into the room. "Her injuries have started to recover nicely so she should be coming around any day now." I said. The friends looked at each other and let out a small cheer. I smiled and walked out of the room.

If only the man knew…

Cammie's PoV

I knew I was semi-unconscious, and probably dying. But, I was happy. Not about the dying thing. I don't have that big a head injury.

No. It feels like a part of me that was lost long ago was found. Like I have an angel watching over me. Staying by my side through all of this. And never losing faith in me.

And _that's_ what fighting for my life is worth.

The angel stayed with me for what seemed weeks. But suddenly I sensed the angel left. I felt empty and alone.

Why did my angel leave me? Aren't I worthwhile to _anyone?_ I screamed in my head. I could feel myself recovering and regaining control of my thoughts and such.

I felt so unloved and unwanted.

If I had been conscious I probably would have been numb with pain, emotionally and physically, so I didn't work as hard to recover.

But then I felt a new presence. It was unlike the other one, the one of being loved and made to feel perfect, this one felt like friendship, loyalty, and trust. The feelings overwhelmed me. The feelings of being unwanted just minutes ago were gone. I knew people wanted me back, wanted me to recover. So I started working again, trying to gain control over my brain and body.

It was a hard struggle. When those, people, I believe, left I felt the presence of my angel come back. My heart beat faster and I worked harder than ever. I want to see my angel. I want to know who makes me feel so loved and wanted. Who watched over me during the most painful part; who loves me.

I could feel myself gaining consciousness. _Yes yes!! Now I can see my angel!_

My eyelids fluttered open. I saw a face, but my vision was blurry. I heard a gasp. I struggled with my eyes to get a better vision of the person. But I couldn't. I was already exhausted from "awakening" myself.

I saw the person back away and start for the window. _NO! Don't leave me, angel!_

"Please… stay!" I cried, my voice barely a whisper. "Don't leave me."

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

I saw the person walk back towards me, take my hand, and say "I won't. Not again."

I knew I should have recognized the voice but I was too tired, so I closed my eyes.

And I fell asleep.

_Baby please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

**A/N: Sorry I'm so cruel and don't tell you who it is. But I thought this was a good song for how Cammie feels (Please Don't Leave Me by P!ink) but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all

**A/N: I am writing this chapter right now to prove Alexxandjamzz wrong. So yeah. Don't irk me cuz I can totally change the plot and make it a tragedy. Grrrr. Jk. Alexxandjamzz it was supposed to be obvious. And well… you'll see. And I'm giving a shout out to my swim friend Abby. So, HI ABBY!!**

**And I mean to incorporate a song into each chapter so if I don't do it in one you HAVE to remind me to put one in on the next chappie. Thanks for the support!**

Cammie's PoV

I woke up and blinked a couple times. I saw a figure sitting in the chair next to my bed. _My angel_, I thought. But then my eyes cleared but I couldn't believe my eyes….

MR. SOLOMON?!?

_What the hell??_

_He_ was my angel. My CoveOps teacher is the person who made me feel loved and wanted. I felt a mixture of anger, disappointment, and some nasty tasting food in my stomach. Ew. What did they feed me? Baby formula?

Ew gross!! I leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. I felt cool hands holding my hair out of my face. Crap. As if wearing a hideous hospital gown in front of my old CoveOps teacher wasn't bad enough now he gets to watch me throw up. This is adding up to one great day. Now can someone knock me unconscious again already?

"What are you doing here?" I ask him after I finish throwing up and a nurse cleaned it up.

"Cameron, I need to tell you something. I-" For a second I thought he was gonna say he's my real father or he loves me and I was about to throw up again but I didn't have anything left. "I… I'm your godfather."

I choked on some nasty medicine I was swallowing. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? Wait? Why am I not surprised?

"Yeah. I guess I you were always a really good family friend so that makes sense." I try to say calmly. The man who made my years in CoveOps hell is my _godfather?_ It so figures.

Relief washed over Solomon's face even though he was a highly trained operative. "I'm glad you don't mind that I am or that I didn't tell you. I thought it might make it harder me to teach you if you knew. And the only reason I was so hard on you all those years is because I wanted you to be the best so you wouldn't get hurt… or die." He said, his voice getting lower.

He looked on the verge of tears as I think, he thought about my father. "Aww! Who needs a hug?" I ask him, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked at me incredulously and then started laughing hysterically. "You- are so- much like your father." He said in between laughs. And I smiled at him, because he just gave me the highest compliment I could ever receive.

Zach's PoV

I paced my hotel room nervously. I want to see Cammie now that she's awake. I want to ask, no beg her forgiveness. Explain what happened to her, and why I did it. I know she can never love me again, but I want to know if she can at least forgive me.

Not that I've given her any reason to. The first time I saw her after the incident I pulled a gun on her. Don't we have a great relationship. Okay, to give myself credit, I didn't know who she was at the time.

Thinking back to the night, our conversations, the way she danced, I can't believe I didn't realize it _was_ Cammie.

I sat down on the couch, still a little light-headed from the loss of blood. I had donated so much blood to Cammie. Well Cammie needed it to live so I didn't even mind. A nurse came to take my blood and then she left, another nurse came in to get my blood and I knew I was supposed to say I already had it drawn. But I didn't, instead I let myself loose a massive amount of blood on three nurses. But I didn't care as long as it would help Cammie.

_You'll do anything for the one you love_

'_Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there_

I remember that week and a half by Cammie's side, watching her slow recovery. Being by her side in case she needed me or anything.

I thought of what happened when Cammie woke up.

*FLASHBACK*

I saw her eyelids flutter open. Relief flooded through my veins, but I knew I had to leave before she saw me.

She looked around the room. Looking, but not really seeing. Her gaze focused on me but she squinted as if she was trying to better her vision. I started for the window.

"Please… stay! Don't leave me." She whisper-cried to me.

I remember the love and the hope I felt at those simple words. I knew that she was the love of my life; and no one or anything could ever change that. I felt so stupid for letting the stupid Circle of Cavan come in between our love.

I should have told her that day; she would have helped me defeat them. In a strange, deranged way, I had felt relief when I had to kill her. Yes, I was devastated I had to kill the woman I was about to propose to, but I knew that no filthy *** would ever lay his hands on my Cammie. She wouldn't have to leave a family behind, like her dad did to her.

Of course, I was deranged that day so my logic wasn't on its peak.

I walked back to Cammie who was drifting back to sleep and took her hand. "I won't. Not again." I told her.

*END FLASHBACK*

Cammie was my love and my life. That's all I need to say.

_And I'll never give myself to another _

_The way I gave it to you_

_Don't even recognize the ways you hit me, Do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring __**you**__ back_

_And __**I'm**__ the one to blame_

**(A/N: I know I did switch the lyrics a bit. But it was only to make it fit the setting. Originally it was the opposite of what I italics, bolded, and underlined. Btw this song is rehab by rihanna. Back to the story)**

I stayed at the hospital, not leaving Cammie's side (well except for bathroom breaks) for the week and a half until her friends started to come. Then I left, knowing her friends knew what happened to her that day and would probably kill me for being near her.

I hadn't returned until the need to visit Cammie consumed me. That was the day she regained her consciousness.

It's been only less than a day since I saw her but I need her, I don't know why the urge to see her is so bad. But it's like I can't live without her.

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby you're my disease_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab_

'_Cuz baby you're my disease_

**A/N: Yes. Some of you did guess who the blood donor was. Zach. Come on, I mean I can't just ditch him in my story. And isn't that SOOOO sweet of him to almost DIE giving blood to save Cammie. AWWW!!!! I totally forgive him for shooting her! Don't you? Review please!!**

**~M**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nada

**A/N: This is it. This is the end… *tear drop* Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!**

Zach's PoV

I snuck back into her hospital room one night later in the week. She lay awake on her bed, listening to her iPod touch. She seemed in a daze; as if reliving something. I shudder to think what it could be.

"It's about time. I was wondering when you were going to come back." She tells me in a strong, voice. She still doesn't look at me though.

"What do you mean? I just arrived here today?" I said, reciting my cover I made up earlier today, incase she didn't remember it was me by her side. A smile tugged on my lips as I thought, she knew it was me. But, being the charming, debonair, experienced spy I am, it didn't show on my face; although I was beaming on the inside.

"Zach give it up." She laughed. "I know it was you by my side those first weeks. And I know-" She seemed to struggle with what to say. "And I know it was you who gave all the blood that saved my life. I just wanted to say thank you."

Her words seemed to strike a cord in me. I didn't want thanks, I wanted forgiveness for my past mistakes.

"Gallagher Girl… Cammie… I don't want your thanks." She looked a little surprised. I added, "I only want your forgiveness. I know you probably can't forgive my actions. I know I had a choice that day and I made it. But now I know I made the _wrong_ choice. I should've made the choice with you in my life, because… because life without you- I wouldn't classify as life. It's more like an eternal feeling of numbness."

She looked away from me and back to her iPod. Tears sprang at her eyes.

"Zach-" She started and I braced myself for the worst. "I can't really forget what happened that day. I know you were on edge and acting with leave of your better senses. But I can't. I think it would be easier for both of us if we just say goodbye now."

Her words struck me as if someone had decided to throw a dagger into my heart. Well, not into my heart but into my shoulder, in a wound that wouldn't kill me, a wound that would hurt me until the day of eternal rest. **(A/N: eternal rest= the day he dies)**

"Goodbye, Gallagher Girl. I'm sorry. For all this." I gestured to the hospital bed and her surroundings. And I turned to leave.

"Zach, wait." I turned around, my heart wanting her to admit undying love for me, but my head telling me if wasn't going to happen. "I want you to have this." She said, holding her iPod touch out to me. I took it slowly, confused. She leaned forward in her bed and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye, Zach."

I smiled one last time at my Gallagher Girl before leaving, knowing that if we see each other in the future, we'd both be alright.

I turned on her iPod and stuck the headphones in my ears. I saw it was on playlists and one of them was called Zach. I selected that one. And I listened to the first song; a smile starting on my face as some tears absentmindedly made their way down my face. "See ya later, Gallagher Girl." I said as I pushed the doors to the hospital open; cold wind blew onto me. I walked out into the parking lot to my car. I took one last look at the hospital and to the window in Cammie's room.

I saw her standing next to the window, watching me. I did a head-nod and got into my car, leaving the hospital. And I didn't look back.

_My eyes are open wide_

_And by the way, I made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

_Said, "Why you always running in place?_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere."_

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid_

_Of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

_I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

_Said, "Why you always running in place?_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere."_

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Here's my chance_

_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother_

_Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying…_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: Yes, Yes I did say that the last chapter was the last. But, come on, who doesn't love a better ending. So I'm writing this EPILOGUE. It's separate from the story; but I just attached it to make it easier to find. This takes place 2 years after Zach last saw Cammie at the hospital. Now he's happy and a successful spy.**

Zach's PoV

It's been two years since I last saw Cameron Morgan. The woman I thought I couldn't live without. Well, it turns out I can; and quite happily at that.

I think I just needed closure on my trying to kill Cammie years ago. Now that she's forgiven me, my conscience is cleared- well almost.

I know I lost the love of my life that day; but now I have forgiveness and the peace of mind that she, too, will be happy now.

I have not loved another woman- did you not see I called her the love of my _life-_ not the love of a couple years. Yes, I still love her but in a way that I want her to be happy; even if that means me not seeing her ever again.

Bex didn't forgive me for awhile for trying to kill Cammie; even though Cammie forgave me and all. But, Bex changed her opinion of me when we were on a mission together. She was captured after we had uncovered the data we needed. So I had a choice: deliver the data and ditch Bex, or save Bex and put the data in the mail. I chose to save Bex. After all, how could I not save my best friend's fiancé.

Yes, Bex forgave me. We still laugh when we remember the mission and how I mailed the top-secret data to the chief of staff when I was supposed to hand deliver it. Hey, it was first-class mail.

Bex, Macey, and I have become good friends. So good, in fact, that I got a buzz on my emergency beeper from Venice, where Bex's mission is, yesterday. That means that she's been compromised and about to be captured. I arrived at the airport yesterday morning. I've spent today wandering ghettos of Venice trying to find the place where her buzz came from. (Yes, my beeper is not only a beeper. It has GPS, MP3, a mini grappling hook, and much more)

After getting her buzz, I boarded the first plane to Venice.

I sneak up on this one abandoned building. I hear voices inside.

"Now tell me- who are you working for?" I hear a voice, Russian accent, ask.

"Your mother." I hear a slap after Bex's pert answer. I have the urge to laugh and her answer but I know that now is not the time.

"You vill tell me who yur verking for. Or your partner dies." I heard the voice say again. **(A/N: I'm trying to make the Russian accent so don't laff at me)**

Shoot! They have Bex's partner and Bex. I quietly open a window, as of seeing guards, well, guarding the front door with machine guns. I sneak up behind the two guards and slap napotine patches on them. They fall to the ground with a thud. Shoot, why did those stupid guards have to weigh so much?

I hear a dead silence, nobody in the building breathes. Then I hear voices scream orders in Russian. I pull one of the guards to an empty room and quickly pull on his uniform. When the footsteps of other guards approach I take the man's machine gun and merge into the other guards.

I separate from the group and go upstairs, to the place where I heard the interrogation.

A door is slightly open and light slices the hallway through the sliver of open doorframe. I walk quietly down and look into the room. I see two men with guns standing in front of Bex, who is tied to a chair. I see a person, who I assume is her partner, slouched, unconscious in a corner. I can see blood stains in the woman's clothing.

I look away and focus on the matter at hand; taking out the two men. I don't want to kill them because they can give information. So I slip into the room and knock one in the back of the head with the butt of the machine gun I, borrowed, from the guard I took out.

The other man spins on me, shock on his face.

I knock the gun out of his hand. "_Nobody _hurts my friend and get away with it." I said right before I slammed the butt of the machine gun into his head too.

I didn't kill them, they're just unconscious, I think.

I run over to Bex and ask, "Are you ok?" I get her untied and she runs over to her partner.

"Cam! Cam! Wake up! Cammie!" She cries. I take a step back. That bloody, unconscious figure is Cameron Morgan? I slowly walk over to Bex and put my hand on her shoulder and tell Bex,

"We need to get out of here. We can send her to a doctor once we get home. I'll carry her and you carry whichever guy-" I motion to the two men I just hit, "is the leader."

She nods and hands Cammie over to me. I can hear Bex slumping a man over her shoulder and making her way to a window but I just stare at Cammie's face. I push her bangs out of her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise, Gallagher Girl."

Her eyelids fluttered open. "Zach?" She whispered. "I knew you'd come." And then she drifted back into unconsciousness. What? What did she mean?

We got to the private jet waiting for us fine. There was a doctor waiting for us, too. While he looked over Cammie, I sat down. What did Cammie mean?

Bex came over and sat across from me. "Thanks for coming. How did you know we were in trouble?"

"Wait, what?" I asked her, totally confused now. "You buzzed for me that you were in trouble."

She looked skeptical. "No. I didn't. Are you sure you're feeling okay." She asked, leaning over to put a hand on my forehead to feel for a temperature.

I swatted her hand away, "Yes, you did. I got it two days ago."

"No I didn't. I think I would've remembered." And with that she walked away.

Huh? If it wasn't Bex than who? I fell asleep asking myself that question.

I woke up 4 hours later with the answer. Cammie. Duh, I thought to myself.

That's why she told me she knew I would come. Aw, she contacted _me_ when she was in trouble and needed help.

An overpowering need/urge to see Cammie came over me. I walked back to the cabin in the plane where Cammie was resting and recovering. I sat down next to her and took her hand. Just like old times, I thought.

She opened her eyes, surprised. When they registered me, she smiled. She looked beautiful, even with all of her bruises and cuts.

She opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. She lifted her other hand and made the motion for me to come closer. I did, wondering what she was going to say.

She quickly leaned up and kissed me on the mouth.

She leaned back down on her makeshift bed. I stayed in that position, stunned. Feelings of love I hadn't felt in a long time washed over me.

I placed a hand on the back of her head and I leaned down and kissed her. She let go of my hand and put both arms around my neck, her hands in my hair, and kissed me back.

Joy, pure and simple joy filled me when we kissed. Something I hadn't felt in years.

When we stopped kissing she whispered in my ear, "I missed you. I never stopped loving you."

Tears sprung to my eyes and I couldn't keep them back. She pulled back and took my head in her hands. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

"Nothing. I never stopped loving you, too."

Happiness filled her face, in an amount that I never saw before, even before the incident.

I don't know if I was caught up in the moment, or something, because I pulled a little black box out of my jacket pocket, where it hasn't left for a couple years.

I knelt to the ground a opened the box asking, "Cameron Anne Morgan-"

She interrupted me saying, "I'll always be Gallagher Girl to you, Zach. Plus, it's grown on me."

I laughed and continued my speech. "_Gallagher Girl_, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest person alive by marrying me?"

She jumped out of her makeshift bed and tackled me, kissing me.

"I never thought you would ask. I'd love to. I always have."

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was, fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said, "Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waitin for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes!_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_We were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
